


Sold

by luxeluckylay



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxeluckylay/pseuds/luxeluckylay
Summary: Fiona sells you to Satan to keep her youth. She dies anyway and then the Antichrist comes to collect his prize. Also! You're in hell.





	Sold

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this quick little oneshot!

You remember falling. That's the only clear thing you can remember about the day you died. You were positive that you were pushed, though. By who or what? You didn't know. 

The sound of your body hitting the floor and your neck cracking still haunts you. 

Your hell wasn't as bad as you expected. You were just alone constantly. It was a ghost town with nothing, but the occasional echo of disembodied voices. 

How did you even get into hell? You hadn't done anything wrong or killed anyone. The question kept you up at night. For days at a time actually. Being in hell meant that you didn't have to sleep or eat or do anything that you did when you were alive. 

You missed the simple things like feeling your heartbeat or even seeing the moon and stars. Everything you enjoyed out of life was gone and you were left with this shell. Of nothing. 

You were almost out of food. You left the house on foot. The grocery store would magically appear, and you would go and get food. With no money, no people, and no greedy corporations demanding their cut everything was free. 

You were humming a song. One that you couldn't quite remember the lyrics to, but the melody was beautiful. It was enough to get you through the depressing shopping trip.

"It's very quiet here, isn't it?"

You dropped the apples that you were holding. Fear rolled through your body while you tried to think of any possible way that someone else could get here. This was your hell. Did Satan suddenly decide that hell was overpopulated and people were gonna have to start sharing?

You picked up you apples and put them in the plastic bag. You turned to look at the intruder and was pleasantly surprised. He was sexy. His blond hair was curled and styled to perfection. He had the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen. They reminded you of the ocean that you visited here that didn't have any sounds. The water was so clear, so blue that it didn't matter if you couldn't hear the waves.

"You get used to it after the first few days. Or weeks."

He's staring at you like you're something he wasn't expecting. His head is tilted and you blink. He opens his mouth to speak but quickly closes it and you wish he would say something else. Hearing someone else talking was something that you wished for these last couple of months. Years. Or however long you had been here. 

"I'm here to take you back."

"Back where?"

"Back to your coven. Your current supreme, Cordelia, sent me to get you."

"Well, good luck with that, because I'm stuck here. I'm dead and I'm sure my body is basically nothing now."

You turn and walk away from your guest. You could see his black cloak floating behind you as he follows you to the next aisle.

"You're different from the other ones I saved."

"The other ones?"

He has your full attention now. You're staring at him expectantly and he's smirking down at you.

"Madison, Queenie, and Misty."

"Madison and Queenie were dead? Who is Misty?"

He hums as he starts to circle you. His eyes are drinking you in with every step around you.

"You died before them."

"Duh?"

"If you take my hand then I'll explain everything to you."

"Fine, but if this doesn't work I will haunt you."

He laughs and it's the most beautiful sound you've ever heard. You suddenly had butterflies as he takes your hand and then you're gone. Body flying through time and space it's too much for you and you pass out. 

People are surrounding you when your eyes finally flutter open. The first face that you see is Cordelia's and you cry because you're alive. You're with your sisters again and all because of the mystery man. Your eyes seek him out of the group of warlocks and he looks exhausted but he's well and you're infinitely grateful.

"Well? How did you die, bitch?"

You roll your eyes at Madison but sit up. Your stomach feels sick, but otherwise you're fine. Your body looks completely the same.

"I was pushed down the stairs. I don't know by who, though."

Cordelia is pushing your hair behind you ears and she kisses your forehead. You lean into her open arms and relish the human contact that you've been craving.

"We looked everywhere for your body but we couldn't find it."

Queenie passes you a cup of ginger ale and for the first time it doesn't taste dull. The fizz hits your tongue and you moan because it's so fucking good. 

Zoe and Madison help you up and you lay on the couch. You still feel pretty weak and they disappear to talk to the warlocks. Michael comes over to the couch beside you and you can feel the power flowing off of him. It's intoxicating and you lean into it. He's using his last little bit of energy to boost you.

"Thanks, but you know you didn't have to do that."

"It's the least I can do."

It's quiet again and Cordelia announces that Michael will do the seven wonders in two weeks. He's in your thoughts like a pest when you're leaving. For some reason, he's familiar like you've known him forever.

That night you're doing a face mask and rubbing the black sugar and charcoal mask behind your ears. The skin behind one of them is raised and you really don't think anything of it. Once you rinsed the detox off of your face and neck you trace your fingers over the rash. It feels like a six. It's two. No, it's three. You grab your mirror that you use for your makeup and stand in front of the mirror. You angle it just right and 666 is hiding behind your ear. 

The smaller mirror slips from your fingers and shatters into pieces. 

_I'm here_

Your mind is racing as you attempt to process the fact that you can hear him and he's hearing your fucking thoughts and that you have 666 imprinted on your body. It's too much and you're breathing heavily and you collapse against the dresser. The wood digs into the soft skin of your stomach and a piece of glass is digging into your foot. Blood is dripping from the cut and sheer pain is radiating up your leg. 

_Calm down_

Almost instantly, your breathing calms and you dig the piece of glass out of your foot. You hobble to the bathroom and put a band aid on the open cut. 

_I'll explain everything just meet me at the treeline of Hawthorne_

And for some reason you do. You're in the kitchen leaving when Queenie stops you. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

You panic for a split second trying to come up with an excuse. What could you tell her? What were you really going to do? Just talk to the boy wonder that's somehow infiltrating your thoughts and could be the next supreme?

"Just out to explore. I've been dead for so long. It looks like some new stores have opened and some have done renovations."

"At 12 o'clock at night?"

"...yeah?"

"Be careful."

And with that she's gone and you're successfully back at Hawthorne. Your cloak is shielding you from any prying eyes. Two minutes after you get there he appears and you just stare at each other. You want him to explain everything, anything, because right now nothing makes sense. At the same time, you want him to stay quiet because you just came back to life and you want to enjoy the simple things. 

"You were sold to my father."

"Your father? Who is your father?"

He takes a breath and leans back against a tree. 

"Your old supreme made a deal."

"Fiona? Made a deal? With whom?"

"Satan. She made a deal with Satan."

"I thought you said she made a deal with your father?"

He doesn't say anything else and you breathe in the cool air. 

"Satan...is your father?"

"Yes."

"You're the antichrist? And you expect me not to tell the coven?"

He staring at you again and you feel your anxiety rising. 

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Fiona killed you and offered you to my father for me."

"Fucking Fiona," the words leave you in a breathless whisper. You fall to the ground and sit there in a stunned silence.

"What did he give her in return?"

"He stopped her aging."

"But she's dead now."

"She waited too late."

You leave that night feeling frustrated. The same 666 was behind his ear. You were connected. One in the same. You were the day to his night. 

The relationship you started with him was messy and you kept it hidden for awhile. You didn't know how girls would react to you dating him especially when they found out he was the antichrist. It took a lot of pleading on your end but you eventually talked Cordelia out of killing Miss Mead, too. The two warlocks were burned though, but at least Michael wouldn't be too hurt by their deaths. 

"Michael, you don't want to destroy the Earth. You're just doing it because you think it's what you're supposed to do!"

"It's my destiny! It's what I'm meant to do!"

"If it was your destiny then it wouldn't be this hard and the people you love wouldn't keep dying!" 

"You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me, because right now it seems like you're lost and have no clue what's going on!"

He doesn't talk to you for a week after that. You're in your apartment when he finally comes home. Some random movie is playing when he sits beside you. 

"Y/N, I'm sorry."

You don't look at him but your heart hurts at his helpless tone. When he starts crying you break and rub his hair as he tries to process his emotions. 

"I want to be good. I want to be good, but I can't. I'm a monster."

It takes a lot of convincing to get him to talk to Cordelia and soon he's using his magic for good. 

Three years later, you're watching him teach the new witches and warlocks. After expressing how the warlocks felt they were left in the shadows of the witches, Cordelia took them in. Considering how she burned two of their professors on the stake, she had to do something. 

You twisted your black wedding ring around your finger. Your marriage solidified the witch/warlock alliance and you became Y/N Langdon. A name you wore with proud. 

You were eight months pregnant when you and Michael stood on the stairs of a house nicknamed Murder House. Where he grew up. He wanted to show his grandma that he did become the man she wanted him to be. To show Ben that someone did help him become the person he wanted him to be. 

And you two lived happily ever after. Well, besides trying to fight the evils that came at you every once in a while and trying to raise a stubborn baby that liked to set things on fire. Other than that, you lived happily ever after. 


End file.
